playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CRUDLuVER/SSB4: Predictions for the rest of the roster
Guys, I'm so sad. Super Smash Bros Friggin 4 is only 2 months away! 2 months! And, we're almost done with the roster as well. According to Sakurai himself, they only have a few more newcomers to show. But the question is, what characters will these be? That's obviously what this blog is about, so let's go. These are the 3 final characters: Ghirahim Oh, Ghirahim, your debate will never end. No, I'm not here to restart the Ghirahim debate because, for a while, I thought he wasn't going to be in either. That is, until I found out about the Trophy Quiz Hint rumor. For those who don't know, a rumor has been going around that the Trophy Quiz section of the Smash Direct was hinting at new characters. The trophies were Tiki from the Fire Emblem series (Specifically Awakening), Fi from Skyward Sword, Pseudo Palutena from Kid Icarus: Uprising, and King Kihunter from the Metroid series (Specifically Other M). This may seem like Bull-Crap at first, but hear me out. Is it a mere coincedence that these 4 trophies are from the 4 franchises (and games I might add.) most speculated to get newcomers? We already have our Awakening characters and our Kid Icarus character, so I think, knowing Sakurai, that he was hinting at newcomers in this segment. I also think I have an idea as to who these trophies are hinting to. Take a look at this picture I made: And to be honest, Ghirahim makes sense for the newest Zelda character. He's incredibly popular, he's a villain, and he's unique. What's not to like? It's obvious that Nintendo is trying to cash in on newer entries in popular franchises (Greninja, Robin, Lucina, Rosalina, etc.), and Skyward Sword had just been released when the roster of SSB4 was decided. Even if he's only been in one main series game, you an't deny his popularity. Ridley Okay, stop. You might think Ridley is deconfirmed, he was shown as a boss in the Smash Direct, and he's just too big. Say what you want, but I am convinced that Ridley is not a boss, and that Sakurai is just being a troll as always. You're probably expecting me to tell you some proof of my claim, I'll do better. I'll show you. If you didn't read the info in the picture. It says that shadows are much bigger and more distorted when characters are in the air, and if you look at Ridley's shadow filled in: It's obviosly got some distortion to it. As well as the fact that Ridley's movements are very passive and pretty out of place for a boss. Oh, and remember these: Sakurai has never teased Ridley like this before, and if Ridley turns out not to be playable, that would just make Sakurai a jerk. Sakurai knows we want Ridley, and it would be very mean of him to tease a character like this, but have him not be playable. Not to mention, every other character that is shown as not playable is either flat out stated to be a boss/trophy/Assist Trophy/Stage Hazard or mentioned by name. Ridley is neither of these. So I truly believe Ridley will be in the game, and yes, the Trophy Quiz Hints do help this as well. Shulk Last but not least, we have my most wanted character for the game. Unlike Ghirahim and Ridley, Shulk doesn't have the Trophy Quiz Rumor to cover his butt. But he has just as much evidence, if not more, to support him. For one, check out this Tweet sent by Adam Howden (Shulk's Voice Actor): What's a game that you can't reveal secret information for? Who's a guy who would neuter somebody for revealing secret information? Adam has also done work on the Dragon Age series, and has already revealed that he is working on Inquisition, so that is out of the question as one of his secret projects. If that isn't proof enough. We also have the fact that Sakurai tweeted a picture of the Monado (Shulk's sword): While this doesn't necessarily confirm Shulk as playable like the previous tweet. It does show that Sakurai is aware of Xenoblade and it's popularity. Then there is the retweet. For those who don't know, the writer of Xenoblade Chronicles retweeted the announcment that a new character would be revealed on July 14. This lead many people (Including myself) to think that Shulk would be revealed on that monday. When Shulk wasn't revealed, many fans said that Sakurai switched Shulk's reveal because everybody was expecting him, that seems fine, but I have another theory. The only person who knows what trailer would be shown is Sakurai himself. So, I think this was the writer's way of saying "Hey, I wrote a trailer for Shulk, maybe it's him?". I think the latter is much more likely. Not to mention that the roster was decided at the height of Xenoblade's popularity, as it was just about to be localized for america. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts